Superman Vs Son Gokou
by Ryanwoods91
Summary: A Universe merging disaster brings these two universes together, Who will win?


Time and Space.

They are forever leaning on each other, forever living in a peaceful agreement. One sustains the other and that one sustains the other. Millions of Universes. A large web of intertangled lives, and existences. All, so seperate, but also so combined. All parallel to another. One of these, possesses a great evil being. This Being sought nothing but destruction. The being wreaked havok among the people of his Universe, until one day a single blast brought the destruction of it. The Being had completed his evil task, but along with it, destroyed himself as a consequence.

The destruction of this Universe caused a chain reaction among it's parallels, This chain ended with two. The Two Universes were very different, but also very connected, as they were almost opposites, but were very similar also, They both had champions. Champions the people of these Universes loved. The Universes collapsed into one another in a merging, a fusion of Universes.

The Fusion resulted in new continents on the respective Planet Earth, a mix of both planets, On one side of this new world, was one of the champions. The Strongest Champion of his Universe. He sat at the dinner table with his two sons, plates stacked high. His name is Son Gokou.

On The other side of the planet, Resided the other. The strongest of his. He sat in an office of a newspaper. Along with his colleague, and a young copy boy. His name is Clark Kent.

Most of the people on this world were unaware of the change, most were also fused together with the most similar, but also most different person in the other world. Some, however, were so unique that they remained as their individual selves. All Surving Saiyans, and Kryptonians, and those close to the personal lives of the two, also remained unchanged, as a way of nature preventing paradoxes, by itself.

The most powerful of one world had the ability to sense things about nature, however. Gokou and his friends noticed the change immediately. They sensed new powerlevels, and different things about the world. The Saiyan noticed one thing in particular. An odd Power, it was very natural, It was obvious he did not know how to use Ki energy, but was strangely powerful also. Gokou wondered if he could ever fight him.

Superman, floating above the world also noticed something strange. The people didn't call for help near as much. It was as if half of them didn't know he existed. He did however, fly around helping those who needed him. He decided to take a scenic trip around the world to relax. He was crossing around the far side of the world when he heard someone traveling at an extreme rate. He looked down to see someone...FLYING!?!

"huh?"uttered a stunned Kal-el.

Son Gokou looked up to see the power he'd been sensing. He then flew up to say hello.

"Hi!" exclaimed the Saiyan.

"Uh... Hello." Kal-el, a little stunned said back.

"Gee, that's a funny outfit, where'd you get it?"

"Hmm... you know, to tell you the truth I really don't know, I went on a twelve year journey, with my real father, and when I came out of it I had this on."

Gokou looked at the man funny and c*cked his head.

"That's a funny lookin haircut too. Nice curl."

"Wow. I wouldn't be talking about funny haircuts."

"Hey, would you spar with me?"

"Well as long as you're not threatening Metropolis then I see no reason to fight you.

"Aw, Come on please. You're really strong"

"I know. But I can't. I don't fight for fun."

Gokou's face turned seriously suddenly and he screamed "FINE!" He c*cked his fist back and punched superman across his face. Kal-el's head barely moves at the punch. Gokou procedes to throw a flurry of punches and kicks, which all land but barely hurt Superman at all.

"ALRIGHT!!" Gokou screams, as his hair stands on end and energy swirls around him. Superman looks stunned, and Gokou's black hair begins to fade into a bright blonde color. "LET'S GO!"

Gokou Continues to throw punches and kicks at the alien in front of him. Superman starts blocking because it begins to hurt. He then procedes to fight back, to defend himself.

"There you go!" Gokou yells as Superman Begins to land a few blows.

Gokou is obviously outclassed, as Superman punches his chest, hard. He flies back and regains his posture and begins to power up again.

"You think You're ready for this?" Gokou says as his hair stands up more, and seems to grow slightly longer as he enters Super Saiyan 2.

The Battle continues, and Superman is now using about half of his full power. Blocking Gokou's lighting fast punches. Gokou lands a hard punch to Superman's stomach and Superman almost falls but regains his senses just in time to dodge another punch. He grabs Gokou's arm and throws him to the ground.

"KA-ME-HA-ME"

Superman looks at Gokou questioningly, begining to block the attack, when suddenly he dissappears!  
Gokou reappears just behind superman, his hands still at his sides.

"HA!" The Blast hits Superman full force in the back, and sends him through two mountains.

Stunned, he gets up and shakes off the immense pain caused by the blast.

Gokou, seeing that Superman is virtually unharmed by his Kamehameha blast, begins to powerup, and transform again. His eyebrows fade, his hair grows longer and reaches the backs of his knees, his muscles bulge and begins to attack with full Super Saiyan 3 Force!

He charges Superman to attack but is blacked and is blasted in the chest by a burning wave of heat

"Whoa you can use energy?!?"

"What, no, that was just my heat vision." Superman says and procedes to punch Gokou straight in the jaw.

Gokou reels and stops and Charges to Upper cut Superman, it's a solid blow, and Superman flies upward.

"NOW! DRAGON.......FIST!!!!!!" Yells Gokou and a wave of energy, taking the from of a dragon flies from his fist and makes solid contact with Superman.

Superman clutches his sides and squeezes, trying to keep from exploding from pain. He forces the feeling away and begins to block, blow for blow, all of Gokou's punches and kicks.

Gokou finally pushes away from Superman, seeing that his attempt is failing, he powers up one last time, the energy surrounding him takes on a red hue, his hair shortens and returns to it's natural black color. his eyebrows return and his eye color changes from aqua to yellow. His muscles again bulge and his shirt is torn to shreds, his body begins to grow red fur all over.

"This is my Ultimate form. It's called Super Saiyan 4. It's been awhile since I had a good challenge. So bring it."

The both began to attack, Superman and Gokou, at full power. They are both repelled and cock back their right fists. Both attack at the same time and their fists meet. A shockwave tears through the air. The ground begins to shake, Time warps around them, and the two universes begin to split, ripping apart into their original selves, creating a chain reaction among the other universes. Everything rights itself and the evil that caused the end of one universe is vanquished.

Gokou lays on the ground near his home, in his original state. There are bumps and bruises all over him and he's lost conciousness.

Superman Lays in the same manner.

They wake up, with no memory of the event, and continue their normal lives.


End file.
